


Art: Symmetry

by AlbinoWalrus64



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbinoWalrus64/pseuds/AlbinoWalrus64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple illustration of BQ and WQ. Equals and opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YubiShines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubiShines/gifts).



> WQ and BQ as mirror images of each other. Oh man, this was actually a pretty complex prompt, not quite sure I did it the justice it deserves.
> 
> When talking about BQ and WQ, I always think about how curious it is that Prospit's color scheme is yellow/gold while Derse is purple. Complimentary colors which enhance and strengthen each other by contrast, and which together create a perfect balance. Quite the appropriate analogy, no?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
